


written dreams

by winrina



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, confident yeri, joyri besties, whipped seulgi, yermseul nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrina/pseuds/winrina
Summary: seulgi has a secret journal where she writes her daydreams about her and yeri, her roommate and crush. what she doesn't know is that a continuation of her daydreams appear in yeri’s dreams the night it was written.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kim Yerim | Yeri & Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	written dreams

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand more oneshots from my wattpad! this was originally a dayeon fic but changed it to our lovely gay ass yermseul

Seulgi doesn't know how or when it started.

Her crush on Kim Yerim, her roommate.

How did her and Yerim meet? Well, it was pretty simple.

Seulgi’s old roommate got into a school abroad so she had to move out. Seulgi didn't like the idea of being alone so she decided to hang up flyers around town for applications to be her next roommate.

On Yerim’s side, she recently got kicked out of her parent's house when they found out about her sexuality. She stayed at hotels for about three days and on one stroll around town, she saw one of Seulgi’s flyers stuck on a wall of a coffee shop.

She contacted Seulgi and eventually, she got the place. It's been almost a year and a half since then and the two grown really close.

There's just something about Yerim that got Seulgi falling for her quite hard and fast to the point where she can't contain it well.

Maybe it's the smile she always wears or the fact that she cleans the apartment often or well or how much she cares about the people in her life and people in general.

Either way, there's just something about Yerim that makes her look like a diamond in a museum every time Seulgi looks at her.

So, on one Saturday, Seulgi finally decided on what to do with her feelings for Yerim. She decided that she was going to write in a journal about her feelings. Sort of like a diary, if you want to think about it in that way.

The twist being that it was going to be fantasies Seulgi wishes she had with her. Seulgi’s too much of a chicken to pluck up the courage to tell Yerim about her crush.

So, why not write down her daydreams in her secret journal?

—

January 9th | 10:03 pm

_Seulgi’s sitting on the couch reading a book on a cloudy day._

_She looked up at the sound of Yerim coming in from shopping all day. A smile began to grow on her face._

_"Welcome back," Seulgi greeted as she bookmarked her book and placed it on the coffee table._

_Yerim smiled back and walked over to Seulgi to kiss her cheek as she sat down next to her._

_"Hi there, cutie," Yerim murmured._

_"Did you have fun shopping with Sooyoung?" Seulgi asked as she fixed Yerim’s hair a little bit since it was disheveled from it being a windy day._

_"Yes! I had a blast," Yerim lit up as something popped up in her head, "In fact, I have a little something for you."_

_Seulgi raised her eyebrows. She wasn't expecting anything at all._

_"You do?" Yerim nodded. She gave Seulgi a plastic bag that was kept behind her bag. It was from 'Victoria's Secret'._

_"Open it and tell me what you think."_

_Seulgi opened it and furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of it, not knowing what it could be. She pulled it out and her eyes immediately widened as her pale cheeks turned red._

_"Well?" Yerim smirked._

_It was lingerie. Red lingerie to be exact._

_"Holy shit, Y-Yerim!" Seulgi exclaimed, stuffing it back into the bag, "What in God's name is going on in your head? W-Why would you buy me this..?"_

_Yerim inched closer and leaned closer to Seulgi’s ear, "Because I got a little horny at the mall imagining you wearing it."_

_Seulgi squirmed at Yerim’s words as she looked down shyly and felt her cheeks burning up some more._

_"Red is your color, darling," Yerim added, "You even look so cute with your burning red cheeks."_

_Seulgi pulled the collar of her shirt up and covered her cheeks as she stood and walked away from the couch._

_"I-I am not wearing that..." Seulgi dismissed, "I can't possibly wear that... t-that thing."_

_"You don't want to?" Seulgi shook her head frantically, "Okay then, fine with me. I'll wear it instead."_

_Seulgi’s eyes widened as she ran over to Yerim to shake her head some more._

_"N-No! No, no, I don't want that either!" Seulgi exclaimed._

_Yerim giggled as she pulled Seulgi into a hug, "Calm down, darling, I'm just teasing."_

_She pulled back and kissed the tip of Seulgi’s nose, "You don't need to wear it tonight. Maybe some other night then."_

_Seulgi whined into Yerim’s neck, "Yerimie~"_

_Yerim chuckled as she hushed her girlfriend._

_—_

Seulgi froze as she reread what she daydreamed.

"A-Am I really thinking about these situations now..?" Seulgi uttered.

She let out a breath, "Do I regret having this idea?"

She hovered her eraser over the writing, her intention being to erase it all, but then she slowly shook her head and put the pencil down.

"I... I'll keep it," Seulgi mumbled.

She let out a deep breath as she placed her pencil back into her pencil pouch and closed her journal. She hid the journal cautiously under her pillow. She knows Yerim’s not the type of person to snoop around but just incase, she hid it in her bedroom.

She stood and left her room to find Yerim laying on the couch. Seulgi stepped back a bit, taken back, as she didn't expect to see her home this early.

Yerim works as a waitress from 4pm to 11pm on weekends and Wednesday's so Seulgi’s a bit confused seeing Yerim home an hour early.

"H-Hi?" Seulgi greeted.

Yerim looked up and smiled, "Hey."

"How come you're home so early?" Seulgi asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, I took over Joohyun's shift today which was four to nine-thirty because she's out sick," Yerim explained, "Why? Not happy to see me?"

Seulgi widened her eyes, "No, it’s not like that! I-I was just curious."

Yerim chuckled as she stood up and stretched, "I see. Well, I'm going to head to bed because I'm exhausted from today. I'll see you in the morning, Seulgi-yah.”

Seulgi smiled nervously as she nodded, "Good night then, Yerim."

"Night, darling."

Seulgi almost melts at the nickname. Yerim always called her 'darling'. Seulgi never knew why but she never was complaining either way.

—

Yerim finished brushing her teeth and washing her face. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror before heading to bed. She brushed her brown hair with her fingers before hopping on her bed.

She checked her phone for any notifications and she sees that she has a text from her best friend, Sooyoung.

**Sooyoung**

_Hey there~_

**Me**

_Hi, haha. What's up?_

**Sooyoung**

_Are you free tomorrow?_

**Me**

_Yeah, I'm off tomorrow._

_Why?_

**Sooyoung**

_Just wondering if you want to meet up for breakfast._

**Me**

_Sure! What time?_

**Sooyoung**

_Any time is fine with me._

**Me**

_Uh... Is 10:30 okay?_

_I only have one class tomorrow at twelve._

**Sooyoung**

_That's perfect_

_See you tomorrow and say hi to Seulgi for me~_

**Me**

_Heh, you got it._

_Good night._

Yerim laughed softly to herself and plugged the charger into her phone. She got under the covers and began to drift slowly into dreamland.

—

_"Seulgi-yah~" Yerim sang._

_Seulgi popped her head outside of her room to see Yerim pouting and resting her chin on the back of the couch._

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you sure you don't want to wear the lingerie?" Yerim asked softly._

_Seulgi fidgeted, "For the last time, Yerim, I... I don't want to..."_

_"Someone's got to wear it!" Yerim exclaimed as she picked up the so-called lingerie, "I didn't buy it for nothing."_

_She threw the lingerie at Seulgi, which got the latter squealing and jogging away._

_Yerim clicked her tongue, "Grow up, baby, it's just an article of clothing. Stop acting like it's a rat or something."_

_"Yerimie~" Seulgi whined, "I told you, I'm not wearing it."_

_"Again, you leave me no choice but to wear it myself," Yerim declared._

_"I-I don't want that either!" Seulgi stuttered, trying so hard not to imagine her girlfriend in it._

_Yerim tilted her head as her pout grew bigger making Seulgi roll her eyes._

_"Yerim, no."_

_Yerim scoffed as she grabbed the lingerie from the floor and put it back in the bag._

_"What are we even doing?" Seulgi asked as the situation sunk in, "Are we really bickering over who's wearing the lingerie tonight?"_

_Yerim smirked, "Tonight? There's going to be something happening tonight?"_

_Seulgi’s eyes widened, "I didn't mean... that! S-Some other night..."_

_"So, there's a chance that it might happen?"_

_Seulgi whined once again, "Yerimie~ stop it, we've already done it before."_

_Yerim’s hands rose up in surrender, "Fine, fine. I'll let it go."_

_She picked up the bag with the red lingerie and began walking towards Seulgi, halting right next to her ear._

_"But, don't expect me to stop imagining you in it."_

_Seugli shivered as Yerim’s words and the kiss she placed on her cheek sent chills all around her body._

—

Yerim’s eyes shot open as she sat up. She ran her fingers through her hair as her heartbeat quickened. She frantically looked for her phone to check the time.

3:47 am.

Yerim cursed under her breath as she fell back onto her pillow and stared up at the ceiling, recollecting what she just dreamed about.

W-What the hell was that..? Why... why did I dream that? And of unnie, too?

She rubbed her face with her hands before groaning into her palms.

Strange and unexpected...

She decided to shake it off, her intention being to sleep away her problems.

But, it was harder said then done.

—

Yerim woke up the next day, groaning because of the sun. She automatically thought of the weird and unexpected dream that she had that night, making her heart race some more.

She decided to shake the thoughts off.

She got up from bed and walked out to see Seulgi reading a book on the couch. She halted and widened her eyes because Seulgi’s never up first.

Of course it had to happen during the morning after Yerim had that dream about her.

Seulgi noticed that Yerim woke up and immediately smiled at the sight of her.

"Good morning," Seulgi breathed out as she bookmarked her book and closed it.

"Uh, morning," Yerim murmured as she walked past her and to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Seulgi stood up as she walked to the kitchen as well, trailing behind slowly.

"Do... do you want breakfast?" Seulgi asked, timidly, "I made myself a bagel but I can make you one too, if- if you'd like."

Yerim shook her head, "No... no, that's fine. I'm meeting up with Sooyoung anyways for breakfast before class."

"Oh," Seulgi’s shoulders deflated, "Oh okay."

Yerim nodded as she avoided Seulgi’s eyes. Ever since that dream she had of hers, she doesn't know if she'll look at Seulgi the same.

It’s just... awkward now.

—

"So let me get this straight."

Yerim and Sooyoung were seated a coffee shop eating breakfast. Yerim sat there awkwardly after she explained to Sooyoung what she dreamed of during the previous night.

"You had a dream about Seulgi," Yerim nodded, "But, specifically... her not wanting to wear red lingerie y-you bought her..?"

"Yes!" Yerim exclaimed, burying her face into her palms as she drowns in embarrassment, "I don't know why the fuck I was dreaming about that and that specifically, but- god."

She groaned into her palms, "I just... never saw Seulgi in that way, you know? In my dream, she was my girlfriend. I've always seen her as like my big sister that I like to tease from time to time. I've never thought that I'd look at her more than that."

She sighed, "I don't know if I can look at her the same way again because all I thought about this morning when she was talking to me was about that god damn lingerie."

"But, wait," Sooyoung cut in, "You also said that in your dream... you two actually done it before?"

"A-Apparently!" Yerim exclaimed with the tips of her ears burning red. This was absurd.

Sooyoung chuckled as she leaned back in her seat and smirked, "Interesting. Very interesting."

"Sooyoungie~ Come on," Yerim whined.

Sooyoung rose her hands in surrender as she sat back in her seat, intrigued.

—

It's been lasting for over a month now.

Seulgi wrote her endless daydreams about Yerim in her journal daily and Yeeim dreamt a continuation that night.

Yerim doesn't know what's going on. She doesn't know why it's happening. But, she doesn't necessarily hate it.

Why does she keep dreaming about Seulgi?

The question keeps haunting her because she doesn't know the answer.

She's always seen Seulgi as a best friend of hers or even a big suster, if you will. Someone she could talk to that would always listen and is willing to be goofy with her.

Now with these dreams about her, Seulgi has completely changed in her eyes.

It made her question, does she like Seulgi? Romantically?

It's gotten Yerim thinking every day. It's made her loose focus. It's the only thing lingering in her head.

If she has romantic feelings for Seulgi.

—

February 14th | 7:34 pm

" _Why'd you bring me here?" Seulgi asked._

_The couple was seated in a newly fancy restaurant that opened down the street. They were dressed up nicely as well._

_Seulgi was wearing a red dress with puffy sleeves and black heels. Her hair was straightened and she had light makeup on._

_Yerim was wearing a tight off the shoulder black dress with black heels and white earrings. Her hair was straightened and she had light makeup on._

_Yerim smiled as she rested her chin on her palm, "Because it's Valentine's Day, silly. I had to take you out on a date on love day."_

_Seulgi rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Okay so, what are we ordering?"_

_Yerim scanned the menu and hummed. Her eyes lit up once she found something she liked._

_"Ooh! I want kimchi stew!" Yerim exclaimed happily as she bounced her feet._

_Seulgi chuckled at the sight, "Alright then. So, I guess I'll have... hmm..."_

_Seulgi scanned the menu one last time before deciding on a meal._

_"Kimchi shrimp fried rice sounds so delicious right now," Seulgi breathed out, "Gonna get that."_

_She placed down the menu and looked at Yerim with a smile._

_"Shall we order?" She asked._

_Yerim nodded as she waved over their waitress. After ordering, they talked about life and told anecdotes._

_Yerim never fails to laugh at the little things Seulgi does. Whether it's the silly faces she makes or the way she speaks sometimes or when she acts childish when she doesn't get what she wants._

_It's like she's falling in love with her all over again._

_Once their food arrived, their eyes shot wide open at how delicious it looked._

_"Oh hell, I am so gonna down this," Seulgi sang._

_"Wait, wait!" Yerim yelped. Seulgi looked at her, confused, as Yerim fished out her phone from her purse._

_"I need to get some photos and videos!" Yerim added, "This all looks good, darling, I need to boast."_

_Seulgi groaned, "Yerimie-"_

_"Ah!" Yerim cut off, "It'll take like two seconds, be patient, Seulgi-yah!"_

_Seulgi sighed as she let her girlfriend do whatever she needs to do._

_She's crazy, Seulgi muses, but I'm even crazier for being with her._

—

Seulgi reread what she wrote and laughed softly to herself. She was seated on the couch in their living room. Yerim was out with Sooyoung.

"Oh, how I wish this was reality," She sighed.

The door unlocking almost made her break her neck as her head whipped towards the door. She cursed under her breath, figuring out where to put the journal.

Right when Yerim walks in, she hides in behind one of their couch pillows out of panic.

"H-Hey!" Seulgi attempted to act nonchalant, "You're home earlier than I expected."

Yerim chuckled as she placed her coat and purse on the kitchen island.

"Yeah. Traffic wasn't actually that bad considering that it's literally Valentine's Day."

She took off her heels and was on her way to her room.

"Uh, what'd you do when I was out?" Yerim asked from her bedroom.

"Um, well..." Seulgi had to think for a second, "I, uh, watched some TV."

She could hear Yerim chuckling, "Typical."

She later then came out with her hair in a messy bun, specs resting on the tip of her nose, and with a baggy sweater and a pair pajama pants.

Specifically, Seulgi's pajama pants.

Seulgi’s eyebrows furrowed as she realizes that those were in fact her pants.

"Hey, wait a minute," Yerim hummed, "Aren't those mine? I've been looking for them. Have you had them this whole time?"

Yerim’s eyes widened as her cheeks turned red. She looked down and stared at the pajama pants that were indeed not hers.

Yeah, she did take them.

When she was folding her laundry last week, Seulgi’s pajama pants ended up in her load. Yerim being Yerim, she took them instead of giving them back to the respectful owner.

"I..."

"Yerim..." Seulgi tilted her head.

Yerim sighed, "Yeah, I took them. I-I'm sorry, Seulgi-yah."

Seulgi chuckled nervously, "It's okay. In fact, you can keep them, if you want. Y-You look pretty wearing them."

Yerim looked down shyly as she blushed.

"I'm going to go shower," Seulgi stated as she stood up, "I'll be back."

Yerim smiled awkwardly and nodded. Seulgi smiled back and headed for the shower. Once Seulgi was gone, Yerim let out a breath she didn't know she held. She sat down on the couch and took out her phone.

**Me**

_sooyoung_

_sooyoungie_

_sooyoung-ah_

_park sooyoung_

**Sooyoung**

_what do you want_

_im so tired from ice skating_

**Me**

_I think i like seulgi_

**Sooyoung**

_bout time_

**Me**

_what??_

**Sooyoung**

_i already knew dumbass_

_so god damn obvious_

**Nayeon**

_oh_

_well i dunno what to do_

_do u think she likes me back?_

**Sooyoung**

i dont know

how am i supposed to know

**Me**

_should i like_

_tell her?_

**Sooyoung**

_maybe_

_its prob the best idea_

_now leave me alone bc im hungry and tired_

**Me**

_you’re literally no help shitbird_

**Sooyoung**

<3

Yerim sighed as she shut her phone and laid back on the couch. She furrowed her eyebrows as she felt something hard behind the pillow she laid on.

She sat up and pushed the pillow aside to see a book. A journal, if you will.

Her eyebrows furrow deeper as she picks up the book and reads the cover.

Kang Seulgi’s Daydream Journal.

Yerim’s utterly confused. What even is this? Why is it here?

She glanced at the bathroom door and guessed that Seulgi just got into the shower because she just started to hear her sing. Seulgi usually sings in the shower and awfully loud as well.

Yerim decided to just fuck it and open it. It's probably the worse idea because she's basically invading Seulgi’s privacy but her curiosity was really big and she couldn't help herself.

She read the date and time on the first page.

January 9th. 10:03 pm.

_That was the night I had my first dream of Seulgi. Weird._

She began reading, curious to see what Seulgi has been writing about.

_Huh? I kiss her cheek... went to the mall with Sooyoung... w-wait..._

Yerim’s eyes shot right open.

_R-Red lingerie...? How in the fuck?_

Now, she was really confused. How is it possible that Seulgi wrote about this daydream the night Yerim dreamt a continuation?

She began to skim through the whole journal. Her suspicions were correct.

She dreamt a continuation of Seulgi’s daydreams the night she wrote it. How was that even possible? Yerim didn't know but she also didn't care.

"D-Does that mean Seulgi likes me, too?" Yerim muttered to herself.

"What?"

Yerim yelped as she stood up and turned around to see Seulgi in pajamas, drying her hair with a towel.

Seulgi froze as she saw what was in Yerim’s hand. Yerim found her book. She's reliving her worst nightmare.

"Y-Yerim... what's that in your hand..." She muttered shyly.

"I don't know," Yerim marched in front of Seulgi, "I don't know, Seulgi, you tell me. Explain to me what this is, please."

"Y-You... you had no right to look through that!" Seulgi stammered, looking down as her cheeks turned bright red.

"You're right and I'm sorry but, what the hell is this?" Yerim needed answers.

Seulgi sighed as she walked slowly to the couch, her head still down. She sat down and Yerim slowly sat down next to her.

"I... I-I like you, Yerim," Seulgi murmured without looking at her, "More than a friend or a sister."

Yerim smiled widely hearing the words come out of Seulgi.

"I always had these... daydreams... about you and it kept happening frequently so, I had the idea to just buy a journal and to, uh, w-write them down," She sighed. She glanced up at Yerim when she didn't respond and slowly began to panic.

"I-It's stupid and pathetic, I know."

"N-No!" Yerim interfered, "It isn't at all. I think it's sort of sweet."

Seulgi looked up and met her eyes, "You do?"

Yerim nodded, "I have to admit, Seulgi-yah... I sort of like you, too."

Seulgi’s eyes widened as she looked at Yerim. That was the last thing she'd ever thought she'd hear Yerim say at that moment.

"How..?"

"Well," Yerim breathed out, "Apparently, on the same night you wrote your little cute daydream, I dreamt a continuation."

Seulgi furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait, what?"

Yerim nodded but Seulgi was confused, "I-I don't get it, how does that even happen?"

Yerim shrugged, "I don't know. But, It makes me feel... happy that you feel the same way."

Seulgi lightly chuckled, "Same goes for you, Yerim."

Yerim leaned in and kissed Seulgi softly on her cheek. Seulgi gasped as she felt her ears start to burn up. Yerim noticed this and giggled at how flustered Seulgi easily gets.

"Happy Valentine's day, darling."


End file.
